prologue
by Elena Ortega
Summary: Music class time, will Hibino sing for their entertainment? will she attract more attention well, see for yourself :)


Prologue:

Hey, I'm sorry if there will be some errors in the story but even so, I want you to review it please! And I don't own this manga ok? I'm just a fan and I want to practice my story writing with correct grammar I hope you might enjoy it. Thank you God bless

A Musical Story

2nd week of June, which means "music class time!" everybody was so excited when it's music class because, we will always have practical test and before dismissal our teacher will assign a student to sing a song that's related to the teacher's theme for today... Mrs. Melody our music teacher proposed a theme about being yourself, and that means...she will choose a singer in our batch ring... ring... the school bell rang everyone was excited of who will be the singer for today. Mrs. Melody points her finger to me since she never heard me sing yet "Tsubaki Hibino, I want you to be the singer for the rest of the school year until you guys will graduate... I'm expecting that all of you will support you or I will fail each and every one of you!" she warned I stood and began to sing:

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey  
You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
You got every right to a beautiful life, come on

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whitin' out the truth

It's like the work of art  
That never get to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
You got every right to a beautiful life, come on

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that, yeah  
Who said

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

After I sang that song everybody including Mrs. Melody applauded. It was my first time singing in front of the whole class; I just bowed and the class was dismissed. I went home and finished my homework early, then... ding...dong... the door bell rang. I was about to answer the door but my mother was once step ahead of me she opened the door and said: "wow!, what a handsome young man." I wonder who is she talking to but, when the man entered our house I was surprised that it's Tsubaki Kyouta!

I didn't say a word even if he really irritates me and... it's making my blood boil but, even though it will be like this I have to be calm _you're is coming _I thought to myself. "Hibino, please served our guest some tea and cookies will you dear?" she said. Then I did, I served them tea and cookies... They finished their tea he was about to leave when... "Hibino, can I have a moment?" he asked. I escorted him out of my house then he whispered to me "you have an amazing golden heart in you, I hope I'll be able to steal it from you or... you'll give it to me yourself." He smirked a little then, he left. I almost had an heart attack, his words were a little bit of a shock to me.

I ran towards my room and I shouted on my pillow "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" but my pillow is just covering up my face while I'm shouting so that nobody will hear me even my mother... so that no one will be able to find out my feelings. I'm so confused right now; and what is this feeling inside my chest ba-thump... ba-thump... ba-thump... ba-thump... it's keeps goes on and on and on and on and on... and it was so fast but in a steady way.

I'm tired I yawned as I laid down on my bed and i closed my eyes as I went to sleep. The stars were so bright at night they were... shining... sparkling... twinkling... like diamonds in the sky

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Were beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye_

_You and I_

_Were beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Those songs were playing inside my head as I'm having my fantasy in my dream and I only wish it could come true and... I have to put a little effort in it in order to achieve it. I really can't fail this task! I'm ready to take back what is rightfully mine!

Friday, ending month of June...

In the class room:

Everybody was very busy planning about their little bonding just us, the batch of 3rd year but, they still have no idea where will we participate... I don't really care about that; even though I'm the music representative in our batch, I can't help but to read and ignore their conversation. "Hibino, is it okay for you that our location for our get-away would be in Michaela beach?" Selene asked. I nodded "it's fine with me after all, you're the one organizing it right?" She blushed a little "don't spoil me Hibino okay, I'll do it!" she said.

Finally, back to business... writing my own poem once again... while being watched by Tsubaki Kyouta again... _Awww! With all his staring... I can't really concentrate to what I'm writing but I lead out a deep breath and exhaled now I'm relaxed, I'm ready to finish my work once and for all._ But I still can't forget that same feeling like... ba-thump... ba-thump... my heart is always like that whenever Kyouta keeps staring me like that.

Music room:

Mrs. Melody discussed about different kinds of instruments around the globe "And the theme for today is about a person is not ready to fall in love yet or something but... Never mind, what it is called... Hibino, will you do the honours?" she mused. Once again, I faced my classmate and started singing:

Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play him like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make him bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Brings more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts  
Boy you, you wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
Boy you make me so nervous that I just can' t hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won' t let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don' t wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I' d have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off and run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I' ll burst into flames

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don' t wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I' d have a heart attack  
I think I' d have a heart attack  
Heart attack  
I think I' d have a heart attack - tack  
Oh I think I' d have a heart attack  
I think I' d have a heart attack

Then again, my classmates and my teacher were very impressed because, I'm very good at singing and only I can sing a high pitch song and now... I 'm so relieved that the teacher already dismissed us well, everybody except me. "Hibino, I need to talk to you for a moment alone, and the rest of you... you may go." She said "Umm... what is it that we need to talk about Ma'am?" my voice were trembling because I'm nervous of what was she's about to say to me ba-thump... ba-thump... my heart was beating so fast _relax girl, you can surpass this you've done it once and you can do it again._ I thought to myself.

"you know Hibino, I've decided to have you a partner... you know... a duet well I have chose one of course,..." I interrupted her "I'm sorry Ma'am, but I really want to go home it's really urgent at home... and my mom will be home late tonight and I'm in charge of everything in the house..." "very well then, I will place a notice by next Friday you may go" she said. "thank you" I thanked her and ran home. "I'm home" I said as entered the house, "welcome home dear," my mother said. I went straight to my room to change my clothes... "Hibino, it's time for dinner!" my mother called. "I'm coming!" I replied as I went downstairs. We ate our dinner and this time, it's my turn to wash the dishes before going to bed.

Before I went to bed, I brushed my hair and said to myself _wow, you look amazing! You're like a superstar! No, snap out of it... you need to think of your education first, and if you fail you'll never be able to have job or career! _I slapped myself, before I'll lose my mind... I quickly grabbed my pen and my diary; I always write in my diary before going to bed, I think I'm just making my own tradition _he he he_

Dear Diary,

I'm working on my poem right now so I'm guessing that this time, this poem should be about my experience in life as a student so I hope you'll like it:

Sun shines above the ground

A moment of silence made it's sound

Soft cotton is the shape of a cloud

Freedom is in the air, shout it out loud!

Let your voice be heard by every one

You will do what has to be done

Sometimes, when were lonely we whine

Step out into the dark and shine!

_That's all for today diary, but don't worry I'll write more even if it is too short I'm a little bit tired goodnight diary._ I placed my diary on my study desk and I lied down on my bed...

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

_[Chorus:]_  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

I played that song while I'm ready to close my eyes as I went to sleep zzzzzzzzzzzz...

On Saturday,

The sun shines brightly today, it makes me feel like I want to go back to bed... "Hibino, someone is calling you on the phone I think it's your classmate" my mother said. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and arrange my bed then, I went down the stairs to answer the phone... "hello..." I said. "Hibino, it's me" a male voice said. I'm surprised that I knew who it was... "Kyouta! How on earth did you know the number of our house?" I said. "Your mother gave it to me, the last time I visited your house." He said and I remembered "oh, I see" I replied.

"Are you free today?" he asked. "Umm... yes, why did you ask?" I asked. "I... was wo wondering if you would like to go out with me today to the park." He said but, I can tell that he is kind of shy and I was surprised that this was the first time that Kyouta asked me out to go to the park with him. I'm too nervous to answer but I managed to say: "Umm... sure, what time?" I answered. "really? Great! I'll pick you up by 11:00 am." He said. "wait, you'll pick me up by my house?" I asked "Yeah, you're mother already knew about it." He said.

... "really? How?" I asked him. "I already told her on the phone before I talk to you" he said. _Wow! He's amazing he really planned it all out. _I've prepared myself my mother lent me her dress that she used to wear on a date with my father and I thanked her for that of course... At exact 11:00, ding... dong... the doorbell rang my mother opened the door "oh, kyouta-kun come in my daughter will be with you in a minute, Hibino Kyouta is here!" my mother called. I went down the stairs wearing my mother's teenage clothes for dating and her beautiful hairstyle.

I saw Kyouta was looking through the collection of my mother's books "she's here Kyouta" my mother caught his attention and Kyouta's eyes were wide open to see me in my mother's dress and he seems to think that I look like my mother when she was still young... "Umm, Kyouta shall we go now?" I asked. "oh yes, let's go." He said. "take care lovebirds" my mother teased. We laughed a little then we went on our way to the park... I feel kind of awkward it's not that everyone... was staring at me because of my looks it's because, that I'm not used in being on the park with a boy and it's just the two of us.

That's what makes me feel awkward; "I'll go get us some ice cream wait here" Kyouta said. I nodded then I wait for him on the bench then, a man came to me and said: "hey, you look kind of cute" "Please leave me alone!" I told him he grabbed my arm so tight and it hurts but he let go because he was stopped by someone... "I'm sorry but, she's already been taken" it's Kyouta he flipped him down on the floor and I can't believe he saved me when it was all over... I cried on his chest "thank you, if it wasn't for you I would be..." sniff... sniff... he patted me on my head, he gave me his jacket "don't worry I won't let this happen again, I'll never let you out of my side and I'll protect you" he said. Somehow, even my heart is pounding so loud I'm still glad that he was there for me... "let's go home" he suggested. And I agreed we reached home just in time "next time, be careful okay?" he said. "okay" I replied. Then suddenly, he kissed me on the cheek "good night" he said as he waved goodbye I blushed as I waved back.

I ran up to my room immediately, _I can't believe that Kyouta did that especially with me... wait, what am I thinking? _I shook my head _I'm pretty sure that he only did that so that he will be accepted by my mother but he thought wrong he have to do better than that _but... no matter how I think about it he did it to protect me without hesitation in his eyes he's really going to do everything just for me and with that I blushed and my face were even more redder than it was before.

It seems that I have no appetite in dinner, so I went to my room and think about that incident again until my clock alarmed that says 9:30 it's time for me to sleep.

Monday, first week of July and two weeks to go before my birthday and on that exact date, ... it's the anniversary of school festival and I'm turning 17 and soon, my mother wants me to start rehearsing to her friend's owner of the theatre that needs a lead singer to his new musical movie. _Oh I'm getting goosebumps because I'm nervous and a little excited though,_ but... "hey Hibino, are you writing again?" Selene asked. She can tell as I was about to get my notebook and a pen. I guess they knew me well; "yeah, sorry I have to you already knew my role is... right?" I replied.

In the classroom :

While I'm writing my new poem I'm also listening to music in my mp3 player that my mother gave me on my last year's birthday,... and _I wonder what my mother would give me this year?_ Well, I'm sure it will be absolutely fabulous and later I'm going to study Chemistry and Math. _Man! I hate Math it's my worst nightmare! I could just skip class but no, I can't... I know, I'll just pretend to listen and when it's over I'm going to ask my classmate about what he had discussed hahahaha! I'm a genius! Okay here we go..._

_ Oops! Sorry folks I have to stop because I'm not done with my home work but, don't worry I will write another story. So please review and let me if there's a wrong grammar or something etc... okay? Thank you guys I hope you like it _:) _God Bless to you all!_

_And these songs were :_

_Who says - Selena Gomez_

_Diamonds - Rihanna _

_Heart attack - Demi lavato_

_Need you now - Lady Antebellum_

_ I hope you enjoy it! :) 3_


End file.
